


Night Time Visit

by SandrockTrinity



Series: Seasons of the City [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anxiety, Drugs, Multi, Orphans, Other, Uncle Thorin, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Urban Setting, suggested abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Dwalin have a late night visit from a strange little boy with a bundle in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night time

It was a dark night in the city and Thorin sat in his cold apartment, wrapped in a blanket made by his sister a long time ago when they were but teenagers. It was comfort to him, especially since his power was out and it looked like it could snow any moment outside. Outside he could hear the bustling of the cars in the street and the people below as they went about their nights. He pitied the people out there but at the same time was grateful that he had the money to afford something, even if due to the area he was living in, the power going out was a common thing.

Giving a sigh Thorin cuddled into his blanket further and wished the cold away, sitting in the darkness of the room was not what he expected to do, but it was all he could do. The few candles dotted around the place were not enough to bring in a great deal of light to be able to do more than move around the room. It was peaceful for now, that was until his cousin came through the door and slammed the door. Thorin looked over his shoulder who was clad in his military regalia, and watched him rush to the kitchen to grab himself a drink; and from what Thorin could see it looked like Dwalin could use it.

"That bad?" Thorin asked as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands together after the extra draft that Dwalin had let in. A grunt was his reply before he listened to foot steps on the floor heading to the window. He sat down on the window ledge and took a sip of his drink and watched the people down below on the street.

"Not long left," said Thorin as he turned back to look at a candle on the table beginning to flicker out.

They didn't have many candles left, he would have to go out tomorrow and get some more, maybe even get some food since all they seemed to have was cheese and some tinned food. Most likely everything in their fridge and freezer would be ruined, not that there was much in there anyway. Thorin waited a while to hear a reply from Dwalin but there was no response from his cousin. He heard him shuffle about and place the bottle down but it seemed that nothing was going to make him talk tonight. A squeak and a cold breeze blew into the room causing Thorin to turn to the window to see his cousin hanging out of the window leading to the fire escape. Dwalin seemed to be entranced by something down below them.

"Hey mister!" A young voice called from below the window. Thorin watched as Dwalin leaned out more to see who called.

"What you doing out this late, laddie?" Dwalin called out below and moved to try and get a better view of the young person below.

"I have a message for a Thorin Oakenshield," the voice called out again. Thorin jumped from his seat and all but ran to the window next to Dwalin to see who was looking for him. Thorin looked down to see a young child of maybe 8, holding a bundle in his arms. The boy seemed to jump at noticing Thorin.

"Can I ask why laddie?" Dwalin asked once again with a soft tone to his usual gruff voice. The boy looked around him and moved closer to the door,

"Please Mister, I need to see him. It's a message from Dis." Thorin blinked, his sister? He hadn't heard from his sister since... Well, in a good few years. Thorin wondered what the message could be, especially if she had sent a young boy to deliver the message this late at night. Although it was nice to hear from his sister, Thorin was not impressed at how stupid she was to send a child, this late into the dark streets and in a dangerous part of town.

"I'll let you in," Thorin called down and moved from the window. Dwalin stayed at the window to watch the boy, while Thorin left the apartment and went down the stairs to open the front door. Reaching the door he turned the handle and opened it to see the little boy still standing there with a bundle of blankets in his arms. Thorin watched the hooded boy hand him the bundle. Kneeling down Thorin took the bundle in his arms and felt a heavy form in it.

"Dis says she's sorry," the boy whispered to him. Thorin looked up at the little boy and frowned. "She didn't say anything else, only that I was to go to you."

Thorin could feel heat from the bundle, he began to remove the blanket little by little and was shocked at what he found. A little toddle had been wrapped up in the bundle and carried all this way to him by a child. The toddler was sleeping soundly, his dark hair was messed and his skin was pale. Thorin looked up at the little boy who had been looking at him, with a gulp he asked.

"Where is Dis?" The little boy blinked but looked down at the floor. He didn't know, what was happening, he just knew that Dis had asked him to do this and he had gone without question, without his parents knowing. Thorin sighed and stood up, "come in. Have a rest here for now?"

The little boy looked up at him in confusion and apprehension before taking a slow cautious step inside. Thorin shut the door and then went up the stairs. The little boy followed always three steps behind him, as if he was ready to jump and run the other way at any moment. Thorin swung the door to his apartment open and Dwalin was now standing in the middle of the room, waiting to see what was going on. Thorin left the door open and moved to the sofa to place the little bundle down. Dwalin raised an eyebrow at him, but Thorin did not give him an answer. He looked back at the door and noticed the little boy would not step through the door. Thorin walked over to him and knelt down, the little boy took a step back as if ready to bolt.

"Can you tell me what happened? Before you came to see me?" Thorin smiled softly at the little boy and remained knelt down, attempting to see passed the hood that covered the boys face. The boy looked behind Thorin at the room behind him, he seemed to scrutinise it. His blue eyes then returned to Thorin,

"Dis lives upstairs from me," he began to explain. "She sometimes takes care of me. I went to see her and she treated me like she use to." The little boy smiled, "she lets me play with Kili sometimes." He then pointed to the baby, "that's Kili, her son." Thorin blinked, her son? Thorin hadn't known that Dis had a son, nor did he know that she even found someone to have a child with. "We were playing and she went to answer the phone... She came back and sung a lullaby to send him to sleep. She wrapped him up in the blankets and asked me to take him to his Uncle. She gave me money to go on the train and told me were to go."

The little boy seemed nervous the longer he stayed in the building. Thorin turned to look at Dwalin who grabbed his jacket and left the room quickly rushing past the little boy so he could stay and talk to Thorin. Thorin smiled at the little boy,

"Would you like to stay here for the night and in the morning, I'll take you back to see Dis with Kili?" Thorin asked, but the little boy seemed apprehensive about staying. His little blue eyes turned to look at the sleeping bundle on the sofa and nodded.

Thorin moved and let the little boy in, who immediately ran to Kili's side. Thorin shut the door and headed to the kitchen, he opened is cupboards and looked inside to see if he could find anything to give the little boy, no doubt he was tired after is journey. He pulled out a biscuit from a forgotten packet and then went to the kitchen to pour a glass of milk. He brought the treats over to the little boy and placed them on the table. The little boy was watching Kili sleep.

"You must be hungry," Thorin said and sat in the chair opposite them. "It's okay, you can have them," Thorin commented when he watched the boy eye the treats as if he hadn't eaten in days.

Thorin smiled as he watched the boy reach for the biscuit and pulled his hood back to eat it. Thorin watched the little boy eat and frowned at what he saw. The little boy was dirty, as if he had been playing in mud, his blond shoulder length hair was messed and covering half his face. Looking closely at him he noticed the little cuts and scrapes on the boys hands; his clothes looked like they had been well worn in. His hoodie and a little big for him and the edges were frayed. His jeans were ripped over the knees and around the ankles, Thorin notices more scrapes around the knee suggesting that the boy had fallen a few times. His shoes were barely there, the laces were merely pieces of string and the sides looked like they were about to fall apart. Quickly the little boy gulped the milk down and then placed the glass on the table. His attention then turned back to the baby sleeping. Thorin watched him fuss over little Kili for a while before looking at his watch. It was close to mid night. Standing up Thorin walked over to the two making the blonde boy jump.

"Come on," he smiled, "let's get you both to bed."

The blondes eyes widened at the mention of bed. Thorin picked up little Kili and motioned for the blonde to follow. He lead them to his room and placed Kili on the bed under his sheets. He then pulled back the other side and moved back to allow the blonde to get there. Without question the little boy kicked off his shoes and got onto the bed and sat there. He took a glance at Kili before lowering his eyes to his hands resting in his lap. Thorin pushed gently down at the little boys shoulders and hesitantly he lay down. Thorin then pulled the sheets up to his chin and moved to the door, blowing a candle out on the way.

"Wait!" The little boy called, "are... are you not staying in here?" Thorin looked over his shoulder and smiled at the little boy sitting up in bed.

"I'll be in the living room if you need," He placed his hand on the door. "If you need anything give me a call." The little blonde nodded and lay back down to sleep. Thorin closed the door leaving a small gap in the door so he could hear the boys moving around at night.

* * *

 

Thorin jumped from his sleep when the sound of a door slamming awoke him. He groaned and held his head, when did he fall asleep? Looking outside he could see that it was still late at night, must have been close to morning by now. Thorin turned to the front door and saw Dwalin there. Thorin stood up and unwrapped himself from his blanket.

Dwalin looked more tired and frustrated than usual. He looked up at Thorin before moving to the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of clear liquid, vodka, Thorin guessed. Dwalin poured a glass and handed it to Thorin. He blinked before taking off his cousin and watched the stern look on his face.

"Well?" Thorin asked getting annoyed at Dwalin not speaking. Dwalin rubbed his brow and looked up at his cousin.

"You may want to drink and sit down," Dwalin spoke. Thorin frowned before doing as told and sitting on the sofa with Dwalin opposite him. "So, I went to Dis and there was no answer. Ended up going through the fire escape to get inside." He folded his arms and leant back in the chair. "There was no sign of her at all. Checked with the neighbours and they said that they hadn't heard anything."

"Did you go to the boys parents?" Thorin asked as he placed the glass on the coffee table and tried to remove the foul taste from his mouth. Dwalin glared at the floor and shook his head.

"Thorin... Dis lives on the first floor," Dwalin began to explain. "And the people above her were too young to even have kids, especially not at the age this lad is."

"But he said..."

"The only thing that is under Dis' apartment is a hollow staircase, which from looking at it was being lived in by someone small."

Thorin rubbed his brow and sighed, of course. The child had to be a stray, there was no way anyone would leave their child in that condition and be able to live in an apartment. Thorin growled with annoyance at how stupid he had been. No wonder the child had been awkward and hesitant around them, he was not use to interacting with people. It then didn't come as a surprise when he had watched the child stare at food as if it was tormenting him. No doubt he hadn't eaten anything in a while and Dis seemed to be helping him when he could.

"Shit..." Thorin hissed and raked a hand through his hair. "So where could she have gone?"

"Who knows..." Dwalin answered honestly, "If we don't see her in two days or see signs of her alive then we have to go to the police."

"24 hours..." Thorin muttered.

"What about the boys?" Dwalin asked looking to Thorin's room were he assumed the boys were sleeping. "You are the next of kin so you can take care of the baby, but what of the young lad?"

"I'm not sure..." Thorin whispered before taking a deep breath. "We'll deal with that in the morning. Let's get some sleep."


	2. What about the boys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin returns and has a news for Thorin... In the morning Frerin had news for Thorin...

Thorin jumped from his sleep when the sound of a door slamming awoke him. He groaned and held his head, when did he fall asleep? Looking outside he could see that it was still late at night, must have been close to morning by now. Thorin turned to the front door and saw Dwalin there. Thorin stood up and unwrapped himself from his blanket. Dwalin looked more tired and frustrated than usual. He looked up at Thorin before moving to the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of clear liquid, vodka, Thorin guessed. Dwalin poured a glass and handed it to Thorin. He blinked before taking off his cousin and watched the stern look on his face.

"Well?" Thorin asked getting annoyed at Dwalin not speaking. Dwalin rubbed his brow and looked up at his cousin.

"You may want to drink and sit down," Dwalin spoke. Thorin frowned before doing as told and sitting on the sofa with Dwalin opposite him.

"So, I went to Dis and there was no answer. Ended up going through the fire escape to get inside." He folded his arms and leant back in the chair. "There was no sign of her at all. Checked with the neighbours and they said that they hadn't heard anything."

"Did you go to the boys parents?" Thorin asked as he placed the glass on the coffee table and tried to remove the foul taste from his mouth. Dwalin glared at the floor and shook his head.

"Thorin... Dis lives on the first floor," Dwalin began to explain. "And the people above her were too young to even have kids, especially not at the age this lad is."

"But he said..."

"The only thing that is under Dis' apartment is a hollow staircase, which from looking at it was being lived in by someone small." Thorin rubbed his brow and sighed, of course. The child had to be a stray, there was no way anyone would leave their child in that condition and be able to live in an apartment. Thorin growled with annoyance at how stupid he had been. No wonder the child had been awkward and hesitant around them, he was not use to interacting with people. It then didn't come as a surprise when he had watched the child stare at food as if it was tormenting him. No doubt he hadn't eaten anything in a while and Dis seemed to be helping him when he could.

"Shit..." Thorin hissed and raked a hand through his hair. "So where could she have gone?"

"Who knows..." Dwalin answered honestly, "If we don't see her in two days or see signs of her alive then we have to go to the police."

"24 hours..." Thorin muttered.

"What about the boys?" Dwalin asked looking to Thorin's room were he assumed the boys were sleeping. "You are the next of kin so you can take care of the baby, but what of the young lad?"

"I'm not sure..." Thorin whispered before taking a deep breath. "We'll deal with that in the morning. Let's get some sleep."

* * *

 

Morning came sooner than Thorin wished it had, the sun light from the window glared in at him and he knew he would have to get up but he just wished he could get another few minutes sleep. The sound of the phone going off made Thorin groan and he sat up and glared at the phone. The door to Dwalin's room opened and a grumpy looking cousin walked in.

"At least we have power," Thorin joked before standing and stretching. Neither walked to the phone to answer it, instead they let the answer phone get it.

_"Hi Thorin, it's Frerin."_ The voice echoed and Thorin instantly watched the phone as if his friend was standing there instead. _"Listen Dis called me last night saying she couldn't get a hold of you. She asked me to ask if you got her message off Fili?"_ Was that the little boys name? _"Anyway give me a call back because I haven't heard anything from her. Maybe you could call her... Anyway, I'll see you and Dwalin soon."_

The phone stopped and Thorin sighed. Thorin moved to the kitchen and put the kettle on to make them coffee. He then began to rummage around to find something edible for him to give the occupants of the house. Soon he found a two tins of soup which would be enough for the four of them to eat. Quickly he began to cook while Dwalin poured them some coffee. Once food was almost cooked his bedroom door opened and out walked the little blonde with baby Kili on his hip. Kili was awake with deep brown eyes wondering around the new place. Fili was cooing him but gulped when he noticed the two adults in the room. Thorin noted that Fili was dressed and had his shoes on, Kili was still in the blankets he came in. Fili almost looked frightened as his gaze flickered between the two.

"You better come and eat," Thorin spoke softly as Dwalin took a sip of his warm drink. "We have to get you back home soon." Dwalin side glanced Thorin noting how his cousin was being so gentle with them.

"N-no... It's alright..." Fili said with a stutter, his hood pulled back up. "I can take him back... I... I have a bit of money left from Dis..." Thorin looked at the boy and wanted to pull him into a big embrace and would give him anything he would want. The poor boy was so young and was already living on the street, the things he must have seen there. No wonder he wasn't as trusting of Thorin and Dwalin.

"Please just come and have food at leaste," Thorin almost pleaded. Dawlin smirked, Thorin had always been a sucker for children.

"Fee..." A little voice whispered. "Hungry..." Thorin smiled as he watched Fili give in and walked to the table and placed Kili down. Thorin poured them their bowl of soup and stood close by to watch them, while Dwalin left to change in his room. Thorin sipped at his coffee and watched Fili blew on Kili's soup before giving it to the little boy. Thorin smiled at how good Kili was for Fili, maybe in another time the two could have passed for brothers with how good they were together. Thorin moved away from the table towards the window. The phone began to ring again making Fili jump once again, but Thorin just smiled and told them to eat.

_"Hi Thorin, it's me again."_ Frerin... _"Listen I just got a message of Dis. She asked if I could take care of Kili for a few days... The problem is, I'm moving out of town, as you know. She seemed almost panicked at making sure I take care of him. Please call me back as soon as you can... I'll come over tonight to see you."_

Thorin glared at the phone before the sound of the door being knocked turned him away from the situation. Thorin walked over to the door, telling the boys to stay at the table and eat. He opened the door and was greeted to a police officer standing the other side.

"Good morning," he said calmly with his cap folded under his arm. "I'm Officer Johnson, I'm looking for a Mister Thorin Oakenshield."

"That would be me," Thorin said and quickly glanced at the boys who looked over at him.

"May I come in please?" Johnson asked, "I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you..."


End file.
